


Think of Aslan, think of Narnia.

by candream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers writes a letter (poem) to Edmund Pevensie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think of Aslan, think of Narnia.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out much darker than excepted.

_Edmund,_  
  
_we shared the same rocky road,_  
_with no end in sight,_  
_nothing that told us where this would end._  
  
_But I think now I understand,_  
_that he led us there for only one reason,_  
_to show us how strong we really were._  
  
_And although you're long gone,_  
_I'm sure we will see each other again,_  
_somewhere down the road._  
  
_Think of Aslan,_  
_think of Narnia,_  
_and we'll see each other again..._  
  
\- Steve


End file.
